stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Stupid Mario Brothers
Stupid Mario Brothers (or just Stupid Mario Bros for short) is a show on Youtube created by Rich Alvarez. It tells the story of the main characters, Mario and Luigi, after thier vacation in The Real World. They are escaping Wario and Waluigi who initally try to bring them back to The Mushroom Kingdom on the request of Bowser. Eventually The Mario Bros find themselves wrapped in a battle of Good VS Evil over the real world in a conflict that threatens all of thier lives. Series Season One: Stupid Mario Begins # Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom # A Tale of Two Brothers # One Ring that is better than a Compass # Wario's New Partner likes Purple # Make Fireballs, Not Love! # Why catch them All? # A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers! # It came from Ash's Toilet # Real Jobs Suck # A Monkey for your Thoughts? # Stupid Mario Kart # Stupid Wario Brothers and No Snacks # Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown # The Final Countdown until the next Countdown # Stupid Smash Brothers Season Two: In The Darkness Lies The Truth # Link's Letter is full of Holes! # Draino won't unclog these Pipes # Wario has another Bad Day # Soccer will solve all your Problems # Cucoos are more fun than Gerudo Myths # A Day in the life of Mario # Who is Scott Masterson? # How it's done in Hyrule! # Psychic Powers will only tell you so much # And then there was Nox Decious # Three Objects make a Cool Weapon # Is it "Kung Pow" or Stupid Mario? # Well excuse me PRINCESS! # Two Tall Thin Men have a Fight! # The Most Epic Battle EVER Season Three: Return Of The One True Hero # This time, It's Personal! # Like Hyrule, but not # Metal Gear Stupid # Basketball Diaries # Snake VS Guard # Remembrance # Old Friends, New Enemies # The Advent of Snake's Mission # Man is protected from what lies beneath # Something Crazy This Way Comes # Regeneration # Blood Money # The Zero Hour # ????? # ????? Spin-off/Miscellaneous Episodes * Chocolate Rain Parody * Smells Like Bowser * Dramatic Look Ash * Stupid Mario Brothers FAQ * Ash and Brock * Games Are Our One Desire * Stupid Mario Brothers In San Francisco * Sacramento Comic Convention * YouTube News - Mario and Wario For President * Ash and Brock 2 * Stupid Mario Brothers Halloween * Stupid Mario Brothers FAQ 2 * Stupid Mario Brothers Christmas * Comic Convention Craziness * Stupid Mario Brothers New Years Core Cast/Main Characters * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Waluigi * Ash Extra Cast *Bowser *Bob *Joe *Donkey Kong *UPS *FedEx *Peach *Brock *Ness *Link *Johnny Cyclops *Walgina *Scott Masterson *Nox Decious † *Snake *Otocon *Merlin *Shadow Mario *Steven Bauer † Locations * The Mailbox * Wario's House * Mario's House * The Battlefield * Mario's Backyard * Abandon Greenhouse * Ash's House * Safeway * The Printer Shop * RMA Games HQ * The Gym * Ness's House * The Lake * Bowser's Hideout * The Soccer Field * The Campfire * Bob and Joe's House * The Dark Forest * The Orchard * The Hill * The Abandon Shed * Unnamed Building * The Woods * Basketball Court * The Clearing * The Rock * The Playground * Merlin's Table Objects * Mail * JMK Instruments * Pokeballs * Plungers * Bananas * Packages * Beam Swords * Warp Pipes * Link's Equiptment * The Nether Emblems * The Stone of Righteousness * Mario's Ipod * Snake's Equiptment * Coconut